


Wireless Fun

by Random_Anime_Freak



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Femdom, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Anime_Freak/pseuds/Random_Anime_Freak
Summary: Charlie takes advantage of a couple of wireless vibrators she picked up during a meeting. It might make them look bad but it was at least fun.
Relationships: Charlie Watson/Bumblebee/Optimus Prime
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This happened purely because of all the talk of the various things that could happen with this ship on the Charbee discord. I blame them for this existing. Enjoy all the same~

When she had suggested it, he hadn't really been thinking of the consequences of wearing such a thing. It settled in a good spot where it didn't bother him while he was walking around the base as well as didn't make itself known when he was sitting. There was only a slight feeling that it was even there but he wasn't about to complain about it. The whole thing was fine so long as no one else noticed what they were up to outside of their little trio. His whole existence would be for naught if anyone around them found out what they were doing. He didn't think he would even start to be able to explain what was going on with them.

Optimus was more than happy to be stuck sitting down for most of the day as they talked about various ways to get more resources. It was a relatively boring meeting all together but it had to be done lest they wanted to succumb to a horrible fate due to lack of resources. He didn't know how well it was going to go when they finally headed out to gather them given that more than just the Decepticons were keeping their eyes on them. They were going to have to be extra careful with keeping any sightings of them to a minimum. His team was more than capable of keeping hidden until the time was right to strike.

He had managed to keep himself mostly focused on what his teammates were saying for a good quarter of the meeting before jolting due to the toy he had hidden under his panel starting to vibrate against his node. It caused him to slightly knock one of his legs against the underside of their makeshift table which got others' attention. The prime was able to brush off their concerns pretty well given that most of his processor was focused on the insistent vibrating under his panel. There was the obvious sound of someone else shifting like they couldn't get comfortable which let him know that Bee was also in the same predicament that he was. Their teammates were more than willing to ignore it in favor of carrying on with their discussion.

The affected duo may not have been able to really sit still, but they were still able to give their opinions on the matter at hand. Optimus could feel his face getting a bit warmer as the rest of his body heated up from the charge that was steadily building under the surface. He kept his optics focused on a spot that was just beyond the medic's shoulder in order to keep himself in check. It didn't really do much other than allow him to focus on the vibrations that rocked through him. His hands twitched in their spot against his thighs in time to the pulse of his spark.

He was glad that he had thought to cut his vocals aside from the brief moments where he had to add something to the conversation. His voice did shake a bit but it seemed to be mostly ignored by everyone aside from the other bot that was suffering from him and his human lover. It wasn't long before he was subtly rolling his hips down into the toy. One of his legs had started bouncing as well which wasn't a great thing to have to happen.

His eyes locked onto the human girl who was controlling his suffering. She seemed to be acting like she was paying attention while one of her hands fiddled with her phone, changing the strength of the vibrations. He wasn't sure of just what setting she currently had the toy on but it didn't like it was very far up. It didn't really matter anyway since it was still making his spark beat faster as well as causing slight sparks to run across the surface of his plating. The yellow bot was also in quite the predicament but seemingly worse off than he was.

Bumblebee wasn't doing so hot at keeping what was going on with him hidden which was that much of a surprise since he was still so young. It was slightly amusing to the older bot to see the younger bot squirming around in such an important meeting with no way out. They were both going to get yelled at later by the old medic but that was much later once their fun was over.

It was another ten or fifteen minutes before either of them started to crest over the hill of their first overload though it was cut short by the toy being turned off. Optimus almost whined out loud at having to force himself to calm down and not rut in a vain attempt at getting himself the rest of the way off. He could see that his younger companion wasn't happy about being cut short either. There wasn't a whole they could do about it other than wait for their girlfriend to continue on with their game of suffering. They weren't able to really do much other than shift around in their seats.

Charlie really didn't seem like she was too bothered by the fact she had them sitting on the edge. She was more than content to keep putting her input about the situation at hand as well as helping to deflect any questions about the duo of bots that were most concerned about getting their overloads more than the meeting. It was something that she was overly excited to see since both of them typically didn't get as needy when it was just the three of them having fun. Being able to control them in some way was a rush that she was happy she could enjoy with them. They seemed to enjoy being put into a situation that they didn't have much control over. There were ways for them to let her know if things got to be too much for either of them.

Optimus couldn't help the clearly noticeable roll of his hips that helped press the toy harshly into his node. It helped him get the tiniest bit closer to his overload so he kept doing it. He could feel the charge building up again, sparks dancing across his plating all over again. There was also the deep rumbling that came from his engine trying to keep cool against the heat that was also building up. Condensation settling along with his plating and steaming up with each shift of his plating. His core temperature was several degrees higher than it should have been, more than high enough for the other bots near him to feel it.

The thing that managed to send him over was the sudden addition to an overly strong vibration from the toy after a matter of minutes from when he managed to calm down to some degree. It caused his lower half to jump in response to the sudden onslaught of the extra electricity that flooded his system. There was another loud noise that let him know through the haze of his overload that his fellow lover had followed after him. He wasn't quite sure how their human lover was taking all of the responses to the sudden lewd reaction from the duo. Optimus was more than sure that most of them were disappointed in them but that was extremely hard to tell through the static.

He wasn't able to get his bearings straight quick enough as another overload crashed through his system. It was just as powerful as the last one if not even more so. The feeling of his joints locking up did reach his processor as well as the feeling of lubricant leaking past his panel. There wasn't any way for him to hide it since it stood out against the white coloring of his thighs. Optimus couldn't find it within himself to really be upset if the situation though that may have been due to the high he was still on from the double overload.

His teammates seemed to be more concerned over everything though they weren't certain of how to go about the situation at hand. They didn't really seem to understand what had happened to the duo but they sure as hell didn't want to jump to any conclusion. There was an uncomfortable amount of time while the duo came down and was able to process things properly again. Bumblebee was the first one to give any sign that he was coherent again.

"Is everything alright there, Bee?" A large military green mech questioned carefully. He ended up getting a tired buzz in response which seemed to be enough for him to say that the small mech was alright.

Optimus carefully shifted himself to be sitting up in his chair a bit more. His whole body was still shaking from the after-effects but he could deal with it. He was more focused on getting the others to drop what happened and hopefully forget it ever happened.

"Optimus, buddy? Are you okay? This doesn't seem like it was just a random thing," their medic asked as he moved closer to him to get a better look at him.

"I'm fine, old friend. A cable was just pinched which caused me to move strangely for a moment. I hope that it wasn't too distracting for everyone," the prime answered smoothly, hoping that his smile was more than enough to calm the medic.

"Both of you will be allowing me to give you a through once over once the meeting is done with," Ratchet said, his tone dictating that it was final.

The suffering duo nodded and sank in their seats. They knew better than to try to argue with the old bot when it came to trying to look them over. It would be better for both just to go along with it. Optimus did take a look at his human lover to take in the shade of red that her face had become all the while and no one had questioned her about it. He was slightly put out by that fact but he let it slide since he would be getting a bit of payback later.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting through being looked over by a medic that clearly knew more than he let on was a difficult enough task but, it had the added disappointment from the government agent telling them off for doing such a thing. It was an extra embarrassing situation as their medic had wanted to see the extent to which he had supposedly forced his body to go due to the extent in which his overloads clearly dictated though it wasn't that bad. He didn't put up too much of a fuss other than wanting the humans out of the room for it. His request was a small one at the end of the day and their medic was more than willing to at least give some privacy from them.

"Do you want to explain what you two were trying to do in that meeting or should I just assume that the two of you were being deviants?" He questioned.

It took Optimus a moment to find the proper words to say. "It's not like that. At least not completely. We were just having a bit of fun that wasn't supposed to get that much attention but, it didn't work out the way we had initially assumed it would."

The medic did not look amused by any means but he seemed to accept the explanation to some degree. There was still doubt on what they were up to though it was significantly less important as their health did come first at the end of the day. They could have done some harm if they had been doing such a thing all day but they had been smarter than that and had only been planning on doing it for the meeting. It all would have stopped once the meeting was over and they were able to go and get cleaned up.

Optimus perked up a bit when Charlie was finally allowed into the room after explaining her part in the whole mess which hadn't taken her very long at all. Ratchet had seemed content to know that what she had been doing wasn't something that was painful, overstimulation aside. She seemed proud of herself for what she had done and it showed quite obviously on her face. He was also quite glad that the medic deemed it a good idea to leave the three of them alone in one room given what had just happened not too long before. It wasn't something that he was going to truly question since it seemed like Charlie wasn't done toying with them just yet. Two hadn't been enough for her so she was going to keep going until she got her fill with them.

The prime, as well as his younger lover, didn't get much of a chance to say a word to their shared human lover when the vibrators suddenly came to life. He collapsed back against the makeshift medical cot and squirmed in an attempt to get himself under control. Bumblebee didn't seem to be in any better condition than what he was, grinding his hips down against the cot that was his for the time being. It was a sight that he wished he could fully enjoy but he had his problem to deal with. There was already lubricant leaking from his valve again.

He couldn't really see their human lover from how he was lying but he was more than certain that there was a pleased smirk on her face from seeing both of her lovers fall apart just as easily as before. His processor was more focused on the fact that his body had forced into another overload in such a short amount of time. It was something that they would have to work on later once they had managed to get out of their current mess. Optimus didn't even want to start to deal with it as the static took away his ability to make a coherent thought fully.

"It's so unlike the both of you to give in to anything so easily. Usually, you're so headstrong in anything that you do. Too bad no one else gets to appreciate this sight. I doubt that anyone would take me seriously if I told them that this is how you both really acted," Charlie mused with a slight chuckle. Her face showing just how much she was enjoying seeing both of them those control of themselves.

Optimus arched sharply off of the cot as another wave of lubricant pulsed out of him, puddling under his hips to make a stain on the cot that made his thighs stand out. He continued to shake as the remains of his third overload slowly weakened until his processor seemed to be able to run everything clearly. There was still a feeling of euphoria lingering throughout his wires, leaving him feeling like he was almost floating while he shifted his helm to be able to look across from where he lay. His optics locked onto his yellow lover who seemed to be twitching from his overload still. It was obvious that it had more of an effect on his system in comparison to his.

"Then it wouldn't be so special if others knew off what only you get to see," he managed to get out once he was sure his vocals weren't going to cut out.

"While that may be true, it would still be just as special since it's only me that can cause the two of you to become like this. It's something that I'm going to be holding dear until the end of time," she pointed out. "Though I can understand as to why you would think that. It's sweet that you only want this to stay with me."

That was all they really managed to start to talk about when their favorite medic reentered the room and he didn't look happy. "What do you think you're doing in my med bay?"

The first one of the three to move to any degree was Bumblebee who mostly sat up and tried to explain that it wasn't what the medic thought it was. It didn't really do much other than solidify whatever idea the mech had in his processor about it. There wasn't much of a way for them to talk themselves out of the situation so he focused more on not making it worse for them.

"I'm sorry for the mess. I'll help clean up once I've fully regained function of my limbs," Optimus answered calmly.

"It's not the mess that I care about. I care about the fact that you're continuing to do such things when I've already told you to stop for the time being," Ratchet countered. "There's only so much that should be done outside of someone's berth room."

The prime shook his head and let himself sink into the cot a bit. "Of course. We'll keep that in mind for future endeavors."

"Yes, sir. We wouldn't want to have a repeat of such an event. It's already bad enough that it happened once," Charlie agreed. "We'll do whatever we can to make it up to you and the others."

Charlie seemed to be the one that he believed the most in the current situation which was probably for good reason. Having both your prime and scout looking like messes while their human looked perfectly fine aside from a slight hint of red on her face. It was more than obvious as to why anyone would believe her even if she wasn't looking her best. She just had a natural way about her that made people, bots or otherwise, listen to her. That was a feat that he hadn't managed to get done but he was more than certain that had since the day she was born. They would be more than likely to take advantage of it in the future if she had any more ideas like what they had been through.


End file.
